Merry Christmas To Me
by iNxC0NCERTx2010
Summary: just a little christmas / holiday themed fic to reflect the season  :  What do brock and reba REALLY want for christmas?
1. Chapter 1

**Another story! Yay! I have had this chapter done for a while; I just have not gotten around to putting it up. Just some prologue action: Brock and Barbara jean are divorced. And, I put Reba's birthday in here…December 12****th**** right? Read and Review. **

The first snow had fallen, and it was breath taking. Snow was rare in Huston, so when it did fall, it was cherished. Snow was meant to be beautiful, light, whimsical, magical and innocent. For Reba, though, it meant one thing…Christmas. Another Christmas that she would not get what she so hopelessly wished for.

It was December 11th, and her children had already begun to countdown the days until Christmas.

"Hello my sweet Elizabeth." She cooed at the sight of her adorable grand daughter. "Would you like to bake Christmas cookies with grandma?"

"Yeah!" the little girl shouted joyfully, running into the kitchen. Reba laughed as she followed her.

"Reba!" Brock barged in some time later, as usual, but stopped himself when he saw Reba and Elizabeth. He chuckled. "You have a little something on your nose." He said, gesturing to his own nose.

Reba giggled. "Yeah, Elizabeth and I had a flour fight." They both smiled at the mention of their grand daughter.

"I won!" Elizabeth exclaimed excitedly, which made both adults laugh quietly.

"Okay sweetheart. The cookies are going into the oven. Let's get you cleaned up before mommy gets home."

The helpful child ran upstairs to get her bath, leaving Brock and Reba alone in the kitchen.

'She is a precious little girl.' Reba said in a dazed voice, staring at the spot Elizabeth had occupied.

"She sure is." Brock agreed. "She reminds me a lot of Cheyenne." They both smiled at the fond memories.

Quickly Reba snapped out of it, before she could get too immersed in wonderful memories. "So, what do you need?" her voice brought Brock out of his thoughts as well.

"Oh, I just came over to see what you wanted for your birthday."

"A day before? Aren't you just Mr. Organization over here?" she asked, her voice full of sarcasm. Reba thought for a moment. There was no way she could tell him what she _really _wanted. She sighed and gave the same answer that she did last year… And the year before that. "I don't want anything, Brock."

"So… Golf clubs?" he asked sarcastically.

She giggled softly and slapped his chest playfully, walking to the stairs.

"I'm kidding." He smiled at her. "But seriously, what do you want?" he questioned again.

"Dinner that I do not have to cook." She joked. Brock laughed along with her.

"How is the practice going?" she made simple conversation as the laughter died down.

"It's going great." He replied, sitting on the couch. "It's nice that I can come home from work and relax."

"Where's Henry?"

Quickly Brock jumped up and ran out the door, leaving Reba alone once again.

* * *

Reba walked down the stairs the next morning in a better mood than she had been in a while. She stopped abruptly in the kitchen. Breakfast was already prepared.

Cheyenne looked up to see her mother entering the room.

"Happy Birthday mom!" she shouted excitedly, followed by "Happy birthday Mrs. H!" and "Happy Birthday Gramma!"

"Awe!" She exclaimed bringing her hands to her heart. "Thank you guys!"

"So, how old are you Mrs. H? 25?" Van joked.

Reba laughed as she got her food. "Who made breakfast?" she inquired, taking a sip of her piping hot coffee.

"Dad did." Cheyenne replied, matter-of-factly.

"Whose dad? Your dad?"

Cheyenne nodded. "Oh, that reminds me. Dad said he has a surprise for you, and to dress fancy."

Reba had no idea what she was going to wear. Brock always did like her long, flowing curls. She decided not to straighten her hair. She smiled as she found a little black dress in the back of her closet. "I hope this is fancy enough." She said, as she slipped the smooth black fabric over her body.

That evening, Reba descended the stairs to find Brock on her couch. He stood up when he heard the clicking of her heels coming.

"Hey." He greeted her. He sounded strange. What was that in his voice? Was he breath taken? "You look great!" Reba blushed.

"thanks." She said self-consciously.

"What have you been up to?" she said shyly.

"I finished some of my Christmas shopping today." He shrugged her question off a little to easily. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me get my coat."

The car ride was more silent than they both would have liked. You could cut the tension with a knife. Brock could feel the tension, but was not sure why it was present. Reba felt it as well. She was confused. Why was Brock taking her out for her birthday? Exes do not do that kind of thing.

"Where are we going?" she tried her hardest to start a conversation.

"You'll find out when we get there." He smiled over at her. "I know you will like it though."

Brock was right.

As they pulled into the parking lot, Reba's jaw dropped. Brock had brought her to one of the most expensive restaurants in town.

"Brock! You shouldn't have!" she nearly cried.

"I'm just giving you what you wanted." He replied before getting out of the car. Reba sat there for a moment. She had not asked for anything for her birthday.

"You said you wanted dinner that you did not have to cook." He grinned sweetly at her as he helped her out of the car.

"Thank you Brock." She told him sincerely.

Dinner managed to be less awkward than they both were expecting. The conversation flowed smoothly from one subject to another. Quickly, they got into dangerous territory, though.

"What does Barbara Jean think about all of this?" Reba asked.

"All of what?" Brock answered her question with one of his own.

"Oh, come on, Brock! If we were not best friends, this would be a date!" she stated, a little too bluntly.

"She's fine with it." He laughed. "Why would she not be?"

Reba had no answer for him. Things quickly became uncomfortable again.

* * *

"Thank you again for dinner." Reba said, walking up to the front door with Brock. "It was a wonderful birthday present."

"You're very welcome Reba." He smiled. "You deserve it." She smiled warmly back at him.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Reba hugged him tightly before he left.

The warm air rushed to Reba's face as she walked through the front door. Everyone was asleep. '_Good._' She thought. _'No embarrassing questions from Van and Cheyenne.'_

Quickly she climbed the stairs and got ready for bed. Thoughts of the evening filled her mind as she slipped into her bed and turned off the light. She was glad she still had Brock's friendship.

**So, what do you think? A good start to a new story? I wanted something Christmas themed… since it is December! (: **

**It would be greatttt if you would give me the best birthday present ever and review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoo! Another chapter. This one is kind of long. Lol. I am going to dedicate this chapter to kiss the girl54…happy birthday! (:**

Reba's birthday had passed, which meant Christmas was right around the corner. She had every gift bought and stored away.

Except for one.

It was the hardest one. The one she thought about the most and the one that took the most time to find. She would really have to pay attention to his words the next couple of weeks. For some reason, she knew this Christmas would be different. She could feel it.

"Hi mom, bye mom." Kyra walked from the kitchen to the front door without stopping.

"Wait a second! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Kendall's Christmas party." The younger redhead replied.

"Fine. Just be careful." Reba said and hugged her daughter goodbye.

She sighed and sat down on the couch. Her peace was short lived, though, when Jake came rushing down the stairs.

"Bye mom!" he shouted, almost making it through the door.

"Freeze!" she commanded. "Where are you going?"

"Dylan invited me over, remember? I asked you last week." She sighed, realizing how forgetful she had been.

"Okay, go have fun." She waved him off and shut the door.

"So, I guess it is just Van, Cheyenne, Elizabeth, and me tonight." She said to herself.

"Hey mom, see ya later." Cheyenne stated with Elizabeth and Van tagging behind her.

"Y'all are leaving me too?" Reba asked sadly.

"We are only taking Elizabeth to see Santa. Calm down, ma."

"okay." She smiled at her granddaughter. "Have fun Elizabeth!"

The door slammed shut, slamming the door on her heart in the process. She moseyed back to the couch and flopped down. Her babies were growing up before her eyes. She could not believe it. They all had lives of their own. She used to think these times would be wonderful, when her children grew up. This was supposed to be the time when Brock would light a fire in the fireplace he promised he would build her. They would sit by the fire holding each other. Then they would reminisce about how wonderful their life was, and fall asleep in each other's arms.

She chuckled as she lay down on the couch. "I guess that will never happen." She sighed. "I do not have a fireplace, nor do I have Brock."

Slowly, her dreams consumed her as she fell asleep.

* * *

Hours later, Brock walked through the door. He smiled seeing the redhead soundly sleeping on the couch. She was beautiful, but he could never tell her that. He made his choice five years ago. Unfortunately for everyone though, it was the wrong choice.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, and gently kissed her forehead. Then he headed home to giver her some peace.

_You're beautiful, you're beautiful_

_You're beautiful, it's true. _

_I saw you're face, in a crowded place_

_And I don't know what to do _

_Cause I'll never be with you. _

* * *

Reba awoke to an empty house. Slowly she sat up, yawning tiredly. Figuring she would have no other time, she headed up to her room to wrap presents.

She smiled as she saw all the gifts laid out in front of her. She wished she had another pair of hands to help her.

* * *

Brock smiled as his phone buzzed and he read his text.

_I'm wrapping presents…wanna help?_

Moments later he was at Reba's house. Remembering that they had always wrapped gifts in their room, it was the first place he looked.

She glanced up, feeling another presence.

"Hi!" she smiled brightly at Brock, who was leaning against the door frame.

"Need some help?" he inquired, giving her his classic prince charming smile.

"Yes! There are so many gifts! It would have taken me hours if you would not have come over!" she exclaimed.

Swiftly, he took off his shoes and sat cross legged by Reba, grabbing the first present he saw. In this case, happened to be a gift for Kyra. "Did you have a nice nap?"

She laughed. "Yes, I did."

"I came over earlier to see you, but you were sleeping." They both smiled as a comfortable silence fell upon the room.

"This sure does bring back old memories doesn't it?" Brock asked, grabbing another gift.

"Yeah, it sure does." She agreed with a smile, remembering how much she used to fret on Christmas Eve. She always wrapped the gifts, while Brock was getting buzzed on eggnog and playing with the toys.

"What's this?" Brock asked curiously. It was a velvet box that most likely had a ring in it.

"Nothing!" Reba's heart jumped to her throat as adrenalin rushed through her veins.

She dove for the box, but Brock was too fast. He quickly moved his arm, causing Reba to land in his lap.

Realizing how awkward their position was, she moved abruptly.

Brock opened the box, only to find Reba's wedding ring.

"Who's getting married?" he question, in a perplexed manner, then quickly jumped to conclusions. "Oh gosh, tell me it is not Kyra. Why on earth would she be getting married now? Oh dear Lord…She's pregnant, isn't she? Who's the father? I'll kill him!"

"Brock! Calm down!" she said, a little harshly, but enough to pacify him. "Kyra is not getting married." She reassured him, squeezing his hand in a comforting way.

"Then, why are you wrapping your ring?"

She really had no idea what to tell him.

"I, uhm…well…" she stuttered.

How was she supposed to tell him that her wedding ring was the reason she never moved on? How in the world was she supposed to tell him that ring was her gift to herself every year?

_Today I took some wrapping paper_

_And wrapped the wedding ring you left behind_

_And I addressed it to the man_

_Who vowed to love you_

_And on the little card_

_I wrote these words inside._

Brock was still staring at her with his comforting, deep blue eyes and waiting for an answer.

There was no way out of this… she had to tell him the truth, even if it did mean swallowing her pride.

"okay." She confessed. "That ring is a gift to myself every year."

Brock was confused to say the least. Why was it such a big deal that she gave herself her ring for Christmas?

"Why is that such a big deal?" he echoed his thoughts.

_Merry Christmas to me_

_Just one gift beneath my tree _

_For the fool who let you leave_

_Merry Christmas to me._

"Because Brock," she continued. She was not sure if she should be defensive or embarrassed that she was telling him this. "I give myself this ring every year to remind myself that I was a fool who did not fight for you."

"Why would you do that to yourself Reba?" he brought her into a hug. "You realize you are only hurting yourself."

"That's the point." She stated bluntly, trying her best to hold back tears.

"What?"

_Then I sat down in my chair_

_And thought about you_

_About the many reasons why you're gone_

_And I opened up the present that I gave to me_

_And realized how much it hurts to be alone. _

"Seeing that ring under the tree every year keeps the pain of the affair fresh in my heart. It is the reason why I have not been able to move on."

Realizing she had given too much insight, she quickly shut down. She was 'Grr, I'm Reba' again. Once again, she put the brick wall up around her heart.

"Never mind why I do the things I do. It is not important anymore." She said and quickly stepped out of Brock's arms.

**I did not leave this one with much of a cliffhanger…**

**Tell me what you think! Review! (: **

**oh, and the songs i incorporated were:**

**You're beautiful ;; James blunt**

**Merry Christmas to me ;; Alan Jackson**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I know Christmas is over… but I'm gonna keep writing on this story. It may incorporate new years too . (: I don't know. I'm getting bored with this story, so review and tell me if y'all are bored with it as well. **

"Gramma! Gramma! Christmas is tomorrow!"

Reba smiled at her granddaughter. "Are you ready for Santa Claus?"

"Yeah!" the little girl shouted, even more enthusiastically this time.

It was a tradition when her children were younger for Brock, God love him, to dress up as Santa and make an appearance just before bedtime.

All her kids were older now, so the tradition had died a year or so after the divorce. Reba knew it would be a nice surprise for Elizabeth, though.

She sighed. This meant she would have to talk to Brock. Things had been weird between them ever since he saw the ring. Whether she was making this weird, or she was just over analyzing the situation, she did not know.

She rang the doorbell three doors down. Moments later, a tired Brock appeared at the door.

"Hey." He said softly. He was surprised, but also happy to see her.

She smiled warmly at him. Her smile was beautiful. Even though temperatures were at record lows in Huston, if felt like July when she smiled. "Can I come in?"

Brock stepped aside allowing her to come in. "So, I was wondering," She began nervously, "if you could do me a huge favor?"

"Sure!" he answered without hesitation.

"Don't you want to know what it is first?"

"If I am going to be helping you out, it doesn't matter." He smiled, joining her on the couch.

"What if I wanted you to rob a bank? Or jump off a cliff!" she joked.

"I know you would never ask me to do anything like that." he was right. She would never ask him to do anything that would harm him or anyone around him. "What _do_ you want me to do?"

"I was wondering, if uh, you could dress up as Santa…just one more time. Please?" she knew she was only asking him to dress up, but she was still nauseous, waiting for his answer.

His face lit up.

"Really?" Reba nodded in affirmation. "Oh, yes! Of course I will!"

Reba's smile grew. "Thank you so much Brock!"

"It's no problem, honey. I would be glad to do it. I thought that tradition had ended."

Reba hugged him tightly, thanking him a million times more. "Be at my house at six. You are more than welcome to stay for dinner afterwards, too."

* * *

That night, Elizabeth was ecstatic. Reba had no idea how she was going to fall asleep, she was bouncing off the walls, and she still had no idea about 'Santa' coming to visit.

A fresh batch of cookies had just come out of the oven, when everyone heard sleigh bells.

"What is that, Elizabeth?" Cheyenne asked her five year old daughter. "It sounds like Santa!"

As if her words were a cue, Brock walked through the door. "Is this the house of Elizabeth Montgomery?"

Elizabeth stared at him wide eyed. "Santa!"

Brock hurried to sit in a chair that had been set up for him. Elizabeth quickly followed him.

"What would you like for Christmas?" he asked, bringing the girl to his lap.

"I want barbies!" she answered simply.

"I think Santa can make that happen!" he chuckled joyfully. "What else do you want?"

Elizabeth blushed a bit and whispered her next wish in Santa's ear.

XXX

The excitement of the night had drained Elizabeth, who was now sleeping in her mother's arms. "I'm going to take her up to bed." As Cheyenne took her daughter upstairs, Reba glanced up at the clock. It was only 7:00. Reba was left alone in the living room with Santa.

"Would you like to sit on Santa's lap?" Brock asked, patting his leg.

Much to his surprise, Reba came over, and sat down!

"What would you like for Christmas?" he asked.

"Peace on earth." She joked sleepily, laying her head on his chest.

"I don't know if Santa can grant that wish." She laughed. _'I have one more wish that I hope Santa can grant.'_ She thought to herself.

* * *

Brock changed out of his Santa suit and returned ten minutes later for a late dinner with his family.

"Where is everyone?"

"Van and Cheyenne are up wrapping presents. Jake and Kyra are both at parties and Elizabeth already went to bed." She said, pulling what she thought would be family dinner out of the oven.

"So, I guess it is just us tonight." A hint of sadness could be detected in her voice.

"Awe, don't be sad." He said bringing her into his strong, loving arms.

"My babies are all grown up!" she whimpered into his chest.

Brock rubbed her back comfortingly. "You will always have me to lean on, even though I end up hurting you more than helping you." She laughed through the tears she was trying to hold back.

_Christmas only comes once a year_

_It's that time of year I fear_

_It's hard to be alone, _

_I'd rather be alone with you_

_So many things that I could ask for_

_Pray to God, hope and wish for._

"I know you always have the best intentions." She revealed. "If you meant to hurt me, that would be different…but I know you don't."

Dinner was wonderful. Reba had to remind herself several times what year it was though. Honestly, it felt like they were married again.

The two had become increasingly close over the last couple of weeks, ever since her birthday.

"So, you never did tell me what you wanted for Christmas." Brock teased her after they had finished eating dinner.

It was all Reba could do not to turn the same shade as her hair. "I can't tell you."

"That's not fair!" he retorted.

_I wanna meet you underneath the mistletoe_

_We'll just stand there all night _

_And let everything go_

_I know I'm running out of time_

_But I just want to be with you this Christmas. _

"I already told you…" she smiled. "I want peace on earth!"

"That is not a real gift." The playful arguing continued.

As the room fell silent Brock looked into Reba's eyes. "Just tell me." He whispered kindly. "How bad can it be?"

She bit her lip. Did she really want to tell him what she wanted? Her heart betrayed her head as she revealed the only present she wanted.

"You."

Brock nearly choked. Did he hear correctly? "What about me?" he asked timidly.

"I want to be with you for Christmas."

**Review please ! tell me what you think… are you bored with this story, or would you like me to continue? Sorry I didn't update for awhile. **

**The song is ;;  
I just want to be with you this Christmas by Katie Arminger**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am very bored, so I'm going to try and post two chapters in one day. (:**

_**Recap:**_

_She bit her lip. Did she really want to tell him what she wanted? Her heart betrayed her head as she revealed the only present she wanted. _

"_You."_

_Brock nearly choked. Did he hear correctly? "What about me?" he asked timidly._

"_I want to be with you for Christmas."_

* * *

She slowly leaned forward, closing her eyes.

"Reba…" his words were cut of by her soft lips.

They were lost in a world all their own. At that moment nothing else mattered, because life was perfect. It felt just as marvelous as their first kiss more than 20 years ago.

Brock slowly pulled away. "What was that?" he whispered after he finally found his voice.

"I love you, Brock." Hearing the words come from her mouth had lifted an enormous weight off her chest. She was relieved.

"What?" Brock heard, but he could not believe. What kind of woman hangs on that long, what kind of love that must be. "That came out of nowhere." Yep, the mood was gone.

"Not really." Reba's voice was shaky; she was still breathless as she spoke. "I have never stopped loving you."

"Why have you not told me this?"

Reba could not believe what she was hearing. "Why would it have made a difference Brock? You were going to marry Barbara Jean whether I still loved you or not."

"That doesn't mean you couldn't have said anything. Isn't that why our marriage was having problems? Because we didn't communicate?"

"That isn't exactly something you blurt out to your ex husband, Brock!" Reba was terribly hurt. How could such a wonderful evening turn so sour?

Brock turned and walked toward the door without another word.

"Where are you going?" Reba was on the verge of tears.

"I am not the one you need Reba, you deserve much more than me."

"Brock!" her voice cracked against her will. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Why am I doing what?" he was starting to lose his temper…which was hard for him.

"I just told you I loved you!" she cried.

"And…?" Brock knew how much of a jerk he was being… but somehow, he couldn't control the things coming out of his mouth.

"And…?" Reba could barely speak. "That doesn't deserve an AND!" her temper was rising…which wasn't going to end well for anyone.

"What do you want me to say?" he shot back furiously.

"Tell me you love me too! Say something! Anything but AND."

The room fell silent as Brock avoided her eyes. He knew that if he spoke it would only hurt her more. In this case, not speaking hurt her just as much.

"Brock?" she choked on her words. Air suddenly became hard to find.

"I can't." two words that sent Reba over the edge. The dam had broken. Tears poured freely down her face. She did not want Brock to see her weak. She ran past him to the stairs. She only made it half way up the stairs before she stopped. Tears were burning her eyes, to the point that she could no longer see. She sat on the steps and sobbed.

It hurt Brock to see what he had done to her. She was broken because of him. He knew he shouldn't have led her on the past couple of weeks. Eventually he knew this situation would happen… he just hoped he could prolong it. Now, because of his stupidity, Reba was crying to the point of making herself sick, all because of two unsure words that had come out of his mouth.

Reba composed herself enough to walk to her bedroom. She thought these horrific times were over, but once again, the nights of crying herself to sleep had come back.

* * *

Christmas morning had come and the cheerful voices of Van, Cheyenne, Elizabeth, Jake, and Kyra could be heard in the kitchen.

Brock knew that making an appearance at Reba's house would not be the smartest move, but he could not let Elizabeth down. Her Christmas wish was for grandpa to spend Christmas with them.

Brock timidly entered the kitchen. If Reba was in the room, he didn't want to make things awkward.

"Hi daddy!" Cheyenne greeted. Everyone followed with their own greeting.

Everyone seemed to be present, everyone except for Reba.

"Where is your mother?" he asked, almost afraid of what the answer could be.

"She hasn't come down yet." Van answered. "I think someone had a little too much eggnog last night." Everyone laughed.

"I'll go check on her." Brock volunteered.

Climbing the stairs, Brock kicked himself. How did he mange to hurt Reba again? Her heart had been shattered once again. It made him want to vomit, he was a terrible person who was ruthless with her emotions.

Quietly, he knocked on her bedroom door.

There was no response.

He knocked again, this time a little louder. Still, there was no response.

Nervously, he opened the door. He looked to the bed, but it was empty. He looked to the bathroom door, which was slightly ajar. He opened the door to find Reba, soundly sleeping on the floor. It was obvious she had been throwing up.

Carefully, he took the sleeping redhead in his arms, and placed her gently on her bed. Trying not to wake her, he covered her with blankets. It was no use, she was slowly waking up.

Much to her displeasure, the first thing she saw was Brock. She decided ignoring him was her best option, so she rolled over and closed her eyes.

"Reba…" Brock had no idea what he was going to say, but he had to say something.

"Go away." Her voice was cold, but also weak.

He knew she wasn't going to talk. The best he could hope for was for her to listen.

"I so sorry—"

"Sorry doesn't help this time."

"I am so sorry that I hurt you again. I know a speech like this probably won't change the way you feel, but I will try anyway. It seems that the only thing I am good at is hurting the ones I love."

Reba cut him off again. "You said you didn't love me." Her eyes were still tightly closed with her back facing Brock. The best she could hope for is that this nightmare would be over soon enough.

"I know what I said." He continued. "Honestly, I have no idea why I said that. I think I was scared. I just want you to know that it isn't true. I still love you…very much."

Reba turned to face Brock, still lying down.

"Why did you say it if you didn't mean it? You had to of known that it would tear me up."

"I got scared. The thought of us loving each other, and having a happy life again has been in my head for so long. I never thought it would ever come close to reality."

Reba smiled. It was the first time she had not felt defeated and miserable.

"You do seem to hut me a lot." She tried to joke.

It was too early to joke.

"Every time you hurt me, the pain is unbearable, but the love is strong enough to make me forget how bad the pain is."

Brock smiled down at her. "I love you." He whispered.

**I really needed to write an unbelievably sad chapter. I think this was it. Tell me what you think (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. I guess y'all aren't bored with the story. Awesome possum (: here's another chapter…. (:**

_**Recap:**_

"_Every time you hurt me, the pain is unbearable, but the love is strong enough to make me forget how bad the pain is."_

_Brock smiled down at her. "I love you." He whispered._

* * *

It was the most amazing feeling. The man she had loved for over 25 years was telling her that he always loved her as well.

She kissed him passionately, like there was no tomorrow, like they would both stop breathing at any given moment.

This time, Brock, didn't pull away.

The kiss slowly ended. Reba looked up at Brock. He could see every ounce of love she had shining through her eyes. She truly was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. "I love you." She whispered.

They felt like two teenagers who had just said 'I love you.' It was an incredible feeling.

"Do you feel up to eating?" Brock asked, still holding the redhead close.

She smiled, "Only if you are at breakfast."

I guess you could say she was literally 'Lovesick.'

"You get dressed, and I will meet you downstairs."

* * *

"Is mom okay?" Jake asked as soon as his father descended the stairs.

"I think she is going to be just fine, buddy." He smiled brightly, leaving Cheyenne, Van, and Kyra wondering just what he was talking about.

"What was wrong with Gramma?" Little Elizabeth asked innocently.

"Gramma was just a little sick, baby." He said taking the little girl in his arms. "She's all better now."

"I told you…somebody had a little too much eggnog last night." Van said under his breath.

This earned a smack on the back of the head from Cheyenne.

Reba laughed, as she had seen Cheyenne smack Van.

Everyone looked up at the new presence.

"Mom!" "Mrs. H!" "Gramma!" everyone shouted.

"I taught you well, didn't I?" Reba's comment made the rest of the family chuckle.

"Can we open presents now?" an impatient Jake asked anyone who would listen. Brock laughed, he was more eager than Elizabeth!

As the gifts were opened a series of "Yes!" and "That's just what I asked for!" could be heard amongst the children.

"This one is for you." Kyra handed Reba a small box. She immediately became nervous. She was almost positive that her ring had not made it under the tree this year.

"Open it!" Brock urged.

Reluctantly, she opened the gift. Just as she had suspected, it was a velvet box. Slowly, she opened it.

She gasped. "It's beautiful, Brock! Did you do this?"

His smile was bigger than normal, "Nope, I guess Santa Claus did this one." She hugged his neck tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Brock had gotten her a diamond tennis bracelet. It was stunning.

"A few more people need root canals, huh?" brock smiled at her remark.

Stepping out of his embrace, she walked over to the tree and picked up a box about the same size as the one she had just received.

"This one has your name on it." She smiled shyly.

He opened his gift to find a velvet box as well. "You didn't get be a diamond bracelet did you?"

She laughed at his joke. "Just open it!"

As he opened the box, he was speechless. Reba had gotten him a Swiss made watch.

He gently set the box down and brought Reba into his arms. Any bystander would have no clue they were divorced.

He placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "Thank you, honey. You really didn't have to."

"I wanted to, though." She smiled brightly up at him.

This, by far, was the best Christmas she had had in quite a while.

"Do you want me to put the bracelet on you?" he asked, as the children continued to open their presents.

"Gramma! Gramma! Santa got be bunches of Barbies!" Elizabeth shouted. "He gave me all my Christmas wishes!"

"That's wonderful, sweetheart." She loved Elizabeth with all her heart. She was a precious little girl. She laughed as she went to play with her Christmas toys.

Reba smiled, refocusing her attention to Brock. "Yes, I would love to wear my bracelet."

As Brock placed the string of diamonds on her wrist, she flashed back to the days when she and Brock first began dating. This was almost like he was putting a corsage on her, 25 years ago. "Thank you, Brock." She began to tear up.

She returned the action by putting Brock's watch on his wrist. They were lost in a world all their own. They didn't even realize they had been left alone.

As Reba looked around, she became conscious that the rest of the family was in the kitchen. Swiftly, but still tenderly, she sneaked a kiss from Brock. She smiled stepping away to pick up the rest of the wrapping paper.

Brock smiled too. He could definitely get used to this.

**This chapter is kind of short… but tell me what you think. **

**I had fun writing this chapter. Can you tell I was influenced by tiffany's? haha. 16,000 dollars for Reba's bracelet! We are going to thank all the root canals that brock had to give for that one. Haha. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I guess that last chapter inspired me. Lol. I think I've got a few more chapters left that I can squeeze out of this story (:**

_**Recap:**_

_As Reba looked around, she became conscious that the rest of the family was in the kitchen. Swiftly, but still tenderly, she sneaked a kiss from Brock. She smiled stepping away to pick up the rest of the wrapping paper. _

_Brock smiled too. He could definitely get used to this. _

* * *

As Christmas day came to a close, Brock looked around the living room. Elizabeth slept soundly between Van and Cheyenne, who were also asleep. Kyra was asleep on one chair, and Jake was asleep on the other. Reba was asleep as well. Her head was resting gently on a pillow propped up against his leg.

Oh yes, he could definitely get used to this.

Quietly, as not to wake anyone, Brock placed one hand behind Reba's knees, and one on her back and carried her up to her room.

"Goodnight sweetheart." He whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"G'night." She mumbled groggily in response.

* * *

The next couple of days leading up to New Year's, Brock and Reba were seemingly inseparable. Brock was over at the house from sun up till sundown. The children only thought that the holiday season made him want to be with his family.

"Hey Brock!" Reba smiled before taking a bite of her breakfast. "Why are you over here so early?"

He mischievously made his way behind Reba's chair and began kissing her neck. "Is it a crime that I want to see the most beautiful woman?" she giggled, partly because of the butterfly kisses he was placing on her neck, and partly because of his incredibly sweet comment.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" she asked while trying her hardest not to take advantage of Brock right there in the kitchen.

"I don't think so, why?"

"Do you want to go with me to a New Year's party tonight?"

"You, alcohol, and a sexy dress code…I'm in." he grinned from ear to ear. She slapped his chest playfully as she walked over to the sink with her breakfast dishes. "I just figured that since Jake and Kyra will be with their friends, and Cheyenne and Van have their own traditions now, we could spend it together."

"That sounds wonderful." He placed a soft kiss on her lips.

She chuckled against his lips, "I could get used to this."

"I'll be back at 7." He kissed her again before disappearing out the back door.

Hours later, Reba was rushing around her room deciding what to wear.

"Cheyenne!" she yelled for her eldest daughter, thankful that she had not gone home yet.

As Cheyenne appeared in the doorway, she laughed at her frazzled mother. "You need my help, don't you?"

"Yes." She sighed heavily.

"What is the occasion?" Cheyenne knew she was going out, but Reba never was too conscious of what she wore.

"It's New Year's, Cheyenne." She said with an 'obviously' tone in her voice. There was no way she could tell Cheyenne that she wanted to impress Brock.

Cheyenne chose to ignore her and headed straight to the closet. "You have got to have something cute in here. I will just have to look for a while."

After about thirty minutes of looking, Cheyenne pulled out three dresses. One, a white sweater dress, one a strapless, flowy blue dress, and one a black dress. They all were a bit more revealing than what she would normally wear. The two latter looked a bit juvenile to Reba, but she decided to give Cheyenne the benefit of the doubt, and try them all on. She tried the blue dress on first and came through the bathroom door to show Cheyenne.

"Eh, no offense ma, but you look like a flag." She said bluntly.

"Agreed." She returned to try on the black dress.

"Oooh, mama's got a wild side!" Cheyenne cooed, causing Reba to blush violently.

"Shut up." she said, very embarrassed. "This one is too sexy; I'm trying on the other one."

"Wait!" Cheyenne stopped her. "At least consider it!" she pleaded. "It's New Years Eve, have a little fun!"

Reba rolled her eyes, shutting the bathroom door.

The last dress was a white, formfitting, very classy sweater dress. Reba stepped out of the bathroom feeling like a million bucks.

"I like this one." She grinned from ear to ear.

Now that she didn't have to stress about what to wear, it was time to work on her hair and makeup. She wore a bit more makeup than usual. She was still the classy ol' Reba that everyone loved, though.

As she was curling her hair, she heard the door open… It must have been Brock.

"I'm here!" he shouted from the bottom of the steps.

Reba was glad that Cheyenne had gone home before Brock arrived, less awkward questions for her to be bothered with. "I'll be down in a second!" she yelled back.

She was putting the final touches on. Carefully, she placed the diamond bracelet that Brock had gotten her on her wrist, along with diamonds studs in her ears.

She looked herself over in the mirror. She was happy to say she didn't look half bad. She grabbed her black pumps that Cheyenne had also picked out, and headed downstairs.

* * *

Brock looked up as he heard Reba coming down the steps. He was in awe, literally speechless.

"How do I look?" she spun around one for him on the landing.

"Gorgeous." It seemed to be the only word he could get out of his mouth.

She was absolutely stunning. She was wearing a white sweater dress that hugged her every curve with a black belt that made her tiny waist even more noticeable. Her black pumps were a huge change from her cowboy boots, but it was only for a night, and her beautiful, red curls cascaded down her back. She looked like an angel.

Brock pulled her close, kissing her passionately. If that was any precursor to how the night would be, she couldn't wait.

**What do you think? Review Please ((:******


	7. Chapter 7

**I am really enjoying working on this story again (: thank you to everyone who reviews! Honestly, I love reading them! Thank you! Oh, and just a heads up… I have never been to a new year's party, so im totally making everything up. **

_She was absolutely stunning. She was wearing a white sweater dress that hugged her every curve with a black belt that made her tiny waist even more noticeable. Her black pumps were a huge change from her cowboy boots, but it was only for a night, and her beautiful, red curls cascaded down her back. She looked like an angel. _

_Brock pulled her close, kissing her passionately. If that was any precursor to how the night would be, she couldn't wait_

XXX

Reba was a little tense on the way to the party, and Brock could tell. "What's wrong, honey?" he took her hand and glanced at her, before returning his eyes to the road.

"Nothing." Her answer was short, showing that something was in fact bothering her.

Brock glanced at her again as if to say 'I know something is bothering you.'

The car fell silent. The next few, short minutes felt like hours.

"Is this a date?" she finally blurted out. She immediately regretted blurting the question out and leaned against the window.

"Do you want it to be a date?" Brock asked casually, still softly holding her hand.

She blushed shyly at his question. "Kinda." Her voice was small, but Brock still heard. He smiled over at her. "Well then, it can be a date." He announced. "Does this mean I can walk you up to your front door at the end of the night and get a goodnight kiss?"

"We will just have to see." She smiled impishly.

* * *

"Really, Brock? You brought me to a golf course for new years?" Reba whined as they pulled up.

"What? You used to love coming to the golf course with me at night." He smiled. Only he could smile after telling a dirty joke and still make Reba weak in the knees.

"Yeah, and look where it got me." She tried her best to resist his charm.

"It must have worked, because you came back." He kissed her lips gently.

She grinned as he helped her out of the car. "I didn't bring you here because of the golf course. I brought you here because the country club is having a new year's celebration."

As the couple walked closer, Reba could see that he was correct. The stairs and gates leading up to the door were all decorated with twinkling white lights. It was beautiful.

"Come on, let's sit on the patio!" Reba dragged Brock through the huge French doors at the back.

The patio was decorated, as well, with thousands of tiny white lights.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed looking over the golf course. Brock wrapped his arms around her waist, looking out over the golf course with her. "You sure are." he whispered in her ear. She giggled as she felt is hot breath on her ear. Turning her head, Brock caught her lips in a passionate lip lock. She turned around in Brock's embrace, deepening the kiss. She leaned against the fence, thankful that Brock was holding tightly on to her.

She pulled away, desperately needing air. "Wow." She breathed, keeping her eyes closed. "That was good."

He beamed down at her, "May I have this dance?"

The music was soft and low, but perfect, as they were the only ones on the patio.

Brock led Reba to the middle, where there were no tables. They danced for what seemed like ages. Their waltz soon became a gentle sway.

"I could stay like this forever." Reba murmured with her head lightly resting on Brock's chest. Her eyes struggled to stay open as Brock continued to sway them both.

"Don't fall asleep yet, we haven't even eaten yet."

The couple went inside to grab a plate of food before returning to the patio.

"Mhmmm." Reba moaned in delight, taking her first bite. "This is delicious."

Brock gave her a dirty glance. "You may want to stop that."

"Why?" she asked innocently.

"Because I may just have to have my way with you right here if you don't."

She gave Brock a girlish smile and continued to eat.

"It's 11:57!" Brock exclaimed looking at his watch. Where did time go? They had been talking for 2 hours! Reba walked back to the edge of the patio, dragging Brock along with her. "This is a wonderful way to bring in the new year." She confessed.

"How is that?" he inquired.

"With you." She smiled lovingly at him, thankful that she was bringing in the New Year with the man she loved.

Brock smiled. She truly was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He glanced at his watch again, holding Reba in his arms.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…HAP—"

Reba cut him off with the most passion filled kiss she could, wrapping her arms around Brock's neck.

"I love you." She whispered breathlessly. Whether it was the wine she had with dinner, or the pure love shining in Brock's eyes, she was extremely turned on. "Let's get out of this place." Reba suggested with a naughty smile.

* * *

"So, did I earn that goodnight kiss?" Brock asked at the end of the night as he walked Reba up to her door.

"I don't want to say goodnight yet." She smiled, pulling him inside.

They both fell into an old habit that stood while they were married. They lay on the couch and watched late night television.

Only ten minutes after they had returned home, Reba was fast asleep with her head rest on Brock's lap. You could tell she was exhausted because her shoes were still on her feet. Brock did his best to remove her shoes. As he tried to move her to her bed, she began to stir.

She muttered "Don't go." As he placed her in her bed and covered her up. He kissed her forehead, convinced that she was talking in her sleep. "Don't go." She repeated. "Stay here tonight."

Unsure of what to do, Brock told her he would sleep on the couch. "No, sleep with me. Hold me all night." She commanded sleepily.

Brock climbed onto his old side of the bed and brought Reba into his arms. She may have been sleepy, and just a bit tipsy, but she knew he was there for her. She snuggled closer, praying things would stay like this forever.

**Tell me what you think(: im not completely sure where I am going to go with the story from here….but tell me what you think(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope everyone's New Year is going great! Here is another chapter for y'all. :D**

_**Recap:**_

_Brock climbed onto his old side of the bed and brought Reba into his arms. She may have been sleepy, and just a bit tipsy, but she knew he was there for her. She snuggled closer, praying things would stay like this forever. _

* * *

"Van!" Cheyenne whisper-yelled from the stairs. "Guess what?" she asked him excitedly.

"What?" Van asked taking a drink of his soda, totally oblivious to what Cheyenne was going to tell him.

"Mom and dad fell asleep together!" she cooed. "Isn't that so cute!"

"Aren't they a little old to be doing that? You know, bow chicka bow bow."

"Ew! Van! Those are my parents!" Cheyenne made a disgusted face. "I don't even know if anything happened. I just saw them asleep in mom's room."

* * *

Reba awoke to an empty bed. Brock was nowhere to be seen. She felt anxiety wash over her body.

"Brock?" she called out nervously.

"Right here." He smiled at her as he walked out of the bathroom. Reba gave him a half smile as she timidly lied back down in bed and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Nothin'." She replied closing her eyes trying to fall back asleep. They both knew she would not fall asleep again, but chose to ignore it. Something strange was going on; Brock just didn't know what yet.

* * *

Reba was becoming distant…very distant. Fortunately for her though, the kids were never home, so it seemed that no one had noticed.

Except for Brock.

"Hey honey." Brock said sweetly wrapping his arms around Reba's waist. She jumped, but then relaxed when she realized it was only Brock.

She continued to wash dishes absentmindedly.

"How are you?" Brock asked kissing her neck.

She simply nodded and said "Fine." Brock frowned and turned her around in his arms.

"Brock." She protested. "My hands are dripping." He held her hands firmly inhibiting her from drying them. Ultimately that she would turn away and avoid him. He wanted her undivided attention at this moment. "What's going on?" his question was gentle, but also blunt and to the point.

"Nothing." Brock sighed. He hated one word answers.

"Something is going on!" he replied. "I just came up behind you and kissed your neck and you didn't even suggest anything. Heck, you didn't even acknowledge me!"

"Nothing is going on, okay?" she pulled her hands out of his and began to dry them off, walking into the living room.

"Reba…" Brock knew that their marriage had failed because they didn't communicate. He didn't want that to happen again. "No!" she snapped a little too quickly. She didn't know why she had snapped, but her emotions were going wild. She stopped in her tracks, falling to a sitting position on the stairs, placing her head in her hands.

Brock was right there to support her. He had no idea what was going on in her head, but he figured he could comfort her anyway. That was his job. "It will be okay." He gently rubbed her back.

Reba looked up at him suddenly. To his surprise, there was extreme pain etched all over her face. "I'm scared." She finally rasped out after several moments of silence.

"You're scared?" Brock repeated her statement as a question. Why would she be scared? Had something happened?

_You're asking me to open up  
I'm tryin' my best to give enough  
To keep this love alive  
It wouldn't be so hard for me to do  
If it hadn't have been for all my heart's been through._

"What's wrong? What happened?" Brock tried his best to comprehend what Reba had told him, but he had no idea what she was feeling.

"I'm trying; I really am Brock, but what if love isn't enough?"

"What are you talking about, honey?" Brock still had no idea what to think.

"I'm talking about us!" she cried out.

_But once you've learned to be lonely  
And lonely is the only thing you've known  
It begins to feel like home  
It becomes your comfort zone._

_Once you've learned to be without someone  
And settle for the silence of an empty room  
Oh, it changes you  
There's a lot you have to undo  
Once you've learned to be lonely_

Brock was taken aback. "What?"

"I haven't had a real, long lasting relationship since we divorced." She began.

"But there was Brian and jack." Brock pointed out.

"Yes, yes there was." She agreed. "But that was only a couple months. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Reba confessed. "I have wanted to since before the day I said 'I do.'" Brock smiled at her confession and let her continue. "And to be honest… it scares me to death!" He had no idea what to say in this situation, he never was good with dealing with emotions.

"Why does that scare you? It's what you want, right?"

Reba nodded. "Yeah, it is what I want, but what if my heart isn't ready? What if my love and my want aren't enough to keep this relationship going?" she was trying her hardest to keep the tears from falling.

"Reba, honey." Brock hugged her tightly. "We are going to make it to forever." He gently kissed her lips.

"My heart is so damaged Brock. It hurts so badly! I want us to work, I really do, but it is going to take a lot to undo the loneliness and pain that I have felt in the past five years."

"I know, baby, trust me I know. And I am so sorry that I caused that pain." Reba sniffled, realizing that she had just blamed Brock for everything. She didn't mean to, but everything just came pouring out of her.

"We will take our relationship slow, and make sure we are honest and communicate." Brock comforted her. "Maybe the divorce was for the best."

"How?" Reba tried regaining her composure.

"Now we know what the problems were in our relationship. Now we know what to fix and how to deal with everything that life throws at us." Reba smiled at Brock, not really ever considering their situation in that light before. "I guess you are right." She decided.

"We can make it through anything!" she smiled brightly and kissed him passionately.

"Yeah, yeah we can." Brock smiled back at her accepting the passionate kiss. Reba was back to herself.

"I love you so much." She whispered.

"I love you too." He responded by carrying her up the stairs to _their _bedroom to show her jus how much he loved her.

_**THE END! **_

**Jk. Hahaha. That probably could be a good ending….but it isn't (:**

**I have another chapter coming with a few surprises up my sleeve. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I have not updated in a loooong time! I hope this chapter makes up for it. I think it might be the last chapter… idk . **_**  
Recap:**__  
"We can make it through anything!" she smiled brightly and kissed him passionately._

_"Yeah, yeah we can." Brock smiled back at her accepting the passionate kiss. Reba was back to herself._

_"I love you so much." She whispered._

_"I love you too." He responded by carrying her up the stairs to __their __bedroom to show her just how much he loved her._

* * *

Reba was walking furiously, but the aisle seemed to get longer and longer as she went. She saw Brock and was handsome. She couldn't think of a time that she had loved him more. Slowly, though, he began to fade from the altar. He kept getting further and further away.

Reba was walking furiously, trying to get down the aisle. Van was holding her back. "Take it easy Mrs. H, you will get there don't worry." Soon enough, she arrived at the altar and took Brock's hands in her own. "I love you." She whispered. Brock only gave her a weak smile in return.

"I, Reba, take you, Brock, to be my wedded husband. With deepest joy I come into my new life with you. As you have pledged to me your life and love, so I too happily give you my life, and in Christ, so I will be to you. Brock, I will live first unto our God and then unto you, loving you, obeying you, caring for you and ever seeking to please you. God has prepared me for you and so I will ever strengthen, help, comfort, and encourage you. Therefore, through life, no matter what may be shead of us, I pledge to you my life as an obedient and faithful wife."

"Do you, Reba, take Brock to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the preacher asked.

"I do." She smiled through the tears.

"Do you, Brock, take Reba to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked again.

Brock looked to Reba, and then to the floor. Her hands fell to her sides, air suddenly became hard to find.

"I—I'm sorry Reba. I can't make the same mistake twice." He said before leaving the church.

Reba felt like the walls were closing in. Her throat and lungs felt like they were closing. She gasped for air and tried to call for Brock. Nothing came out. She gasped as she fell to the floor and began sobbing greatly. How could this happen? Everything had been great. Ever since they revealed their insecurities they had been closer than ever. Reba sobbed as she felt herself getting weak.

Everything went black.

Reba shot up in bed gasped madly for air, on the border of having a panic attack, awakening Brock in the process.

"Reba, Reba!" he yelled panicked. "What's wrong?"

"You…wedding…left…air!" she gasped.

Brock placed his hands firmly on her shoulders. "Look at me." He said firmly. "Inhale…..Exhale…...Inhale…Exhale."

As she began to calm down, she looked into Brock's eyes. "Thank you." She breathed heavily.

"What happened?" Brock asked pulling her into his arms and lying down once again.

"It was another nightmare about the wedding." She confessed.

"What happened this time?" he asked soothingly rubbing her back.

"You left."

"You don't have to worry about that happening." He looked into her bright blue eyes. "I'm never leaving you ever again." She smiled and snuggled closer to Brock.

"Good."

* * *

The day had finally come. Reba and Brock could not be more ecstatic.

Brock smiled as Reba walked into the room. She was absolutely stunning. Her red curls were flowing freely and her simple summer dress was perfect. Cheyenne still didn't understand why she didn't want a wedding. Her justification for that was that she had her wedding with Brock 25 years ago. That is the only one she ever wanted to remember.

As the marriage certificate was presented, and they both signed, Reba felt relief wash over her. She turned to Brock and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm so glad things are how they belong." She laughed through tears that were about to fall.

"We're going to grow old together." He whispered kissing her.

He whispered those same words 25 years ago…somehow Reba knew they were true this time.

_**The End…Really (:**_

**Tell me watcha think (: was it a good ending? Im thinking I might do another story…thoughts? :D review ! **

**Oh, and again…sorry for the wait !**


End file.
